Total Insanity Island
by C.L. Critical Lee
Summary: When you put 30 contestants in a secluded island with a mental host that wants nothing but fame and views, a chef who just wants his paycheck, and a few interns hoping they can survive the next day, you know its going to be insane. Maybe this is the reason why the host names the show Total Insanity Island!
1. List of the Insane

**Well, well, well. Here we are, the nearing the end of our weird casts, the occultist, the kleptomaniac, the cheerleader, the troll, the sadist and many, many more crazed maniacs that are fighting for the money. I wonder if they're going learn something from this. Something inspirational, hopeful, life-changing... nah they just want money. LETS DO THIS!**

 **Here is the final list of the Insane:**

 **Female**

=1. Juvia the Shuppet - The Lost Girl

=2. Cinder the Braixen - The Shy/Brave Bi-polar

=3. Ziikunfen the Alolan Marowak - The Fiery Occultist

=4. Hikari the Riolu - The Fighting Princess

=5. Candy the Alolan Raichu - The Complete Weirdo

=6. Arya the Mareanie - The Devil Child

=7. Orochiratsu the Shiny Salazzle - The Oblivious Sadist

=8. Scatter the Flygon - The Pshyco Workaholic

=9. Charlie the Yellow Oricorio - The Snobby Cheerleader

=10. Jiayang (Juri) the Mawile - The Anarchic Psychopath

=11. Valerie (Va) the Noivern - The Sane Player

=12. Silver the Skarmory - The Friendly Badass

=13. Zoe the Bayleef - The Sexist Onion

=14. Mickie the Miltank - The Tough-Sheltered Country Gal

=15. Lilith the Cacturne - The Frenzied Anarchists

 **Males**

=1. Mizu the Dewott - The Samurai With Girl Issues

=2. Randall the Torracat - The Crafty Hothead

=3. Gale the Sneasel - The (Un)Cool Guy

=4. Dust the Absol - The Mad Inventor

=5. Izaya the Crobat - The Smug Challenge Seeker

=6. Eric the Espurr - The Special Snowflake

=7. Matt the Krokorok - The Misjudge Kleptomaniac

=8. Blaze the Pyroar - The Condescending Snark

=9. Bob (Qwerty) the Zorua - The Envious Phantom

=10. Liru the Lotad - The Unnoticed Hero

=11. Shane the Bidoof - The Voice of an Angel

=12. Gabriel the Snivy - The British Troll

=13. Mason the Quilava - The Bouncer with a Hair Trigger

=14. Vincent the Ninjask - The Unorthodox Mind

=15. Flannel the Gabite - The Scared Bandit


	2. The Insane Pokemons here

**Hey, hey everyone. This is the fool that didn't update for the past month, C.L. Critical Lee, and this is the first episode/chapter of TII. Yeah I know its been awhile and maybe you don't really care about the story anymore. If so, then I understand. The only reason why I didn't update for so long was because I was scared, but hey. Fuck it. Let see if you guys like this and probably not curse me out. Also another thing Sanchez was replaced by Mufa- I mean Blaze the pyroar. I just wanted you to know.**

 **Everybody knows this but I don't own Pokémon nor Total Drama or any of the SYOC. I only own my OCs and the personalities.**

* * *

*STATIC*

The camera begins with a really disgusting looking island. The place has multiple cabins that looks like it would drop in at any moment and the beach area was filled with washed up trash and junk. Beyond the cabins were heavily filled forest that has its trees looked as if it hasn't rained for quite awhile. A very large cliff was off to the side of the island and stopped halfway only ending with a single tree. There was also a mountain at the background.

At the beach area was a large dock with a sign saying 'Kilika Island'. There were two figures on top of the dock. The figures is a floatzel and wigglytuff. The floatzel looks at the camera and cheerfully said. "Hola, mis amigos. Welcome to the most insane thing you see televised! Welcome to TOTAL INSANITY ISLAND. The names Seymour, your strong, brave and handsome host, and this here is my best friend and chef, Bill." Seymour then hugged him and continued. "Say hello to the beautiful audience Billy me boy."

The now irritated wigglytuff pushed Seymour's hand off of him, "You do know your dream on getting anywhere near million views will never be realized, right?"

"If that's so, then your dream of getting a paycheck will never be realized." Seymour countered, smirking at his comeback.

Bill froze up a little bit. "W-wait! M-maybe there's a chance you can get a million views, maybe even greater." He desperately said. The floatzel made a triumphed chuckle while Bill muttered "Jackass."

"Now then, in this soon-to-be-awesome show, my co-worker and I has accepted thirty crazed and slightly sane pokemon to be our weird cast. These guys will duke it out into teams and fight there way to win. If a team loses though, they need to vote out one of there members. When they're gone, they're gone, nada, nope, never returny, ever. The last one standing will get the prize money, the amount of money, however, is undisclosed." He said with a sly smirk.

Out at the distance, there were five laprases pulling a large boat full of wooden boxes all in different sizes. "Here's your um... 'package'... Mr. Seymour. Uh... is this legal?" One of the lapras said with concern in his voice.

"Thank you very much mate, and don't worry, its completely legit. I swear in me mum." Seymour wink at the lapras with a sly grin. All of the laprases looked at each other and just swam away, not wanting to be a part of this any longer.

Bill looked at the boxes suspiciously then sighed at Seymour. "I know this is gonna bad. But what's in the box?"

"Something we need in this little competition me lad. Now can you be a loving friend and open the box for poor ol' me?"

Bill hesitantly nodded and picked up a box. He pried opened the cover and it fell with a thud, making the port shake a little bit. "What the hell?!" Inside it was... a... snivy.

The wigglytuff was in complete shock of seeing someone inside it. The snivy stepped out of the box and yawns, "Ahh, what in the hemido happened?" He said with a british accent. He looked towards the floatzel and the wigglytuff. "Did someone killed me and send me to a island of loneliness with a pink furball and a ugly looking twat?"

Bill was growling at the snivy and Seymour was giving him a death glare at has been called, "Hey Bill, why don't I just put this little bugga back into the box and push it to see if it floats, hmm?" Seymour suggested.

"That would be a great idea." Bill grinned evilly.

Sweat appeared at the snivy's forehead. "O-oh, no thank you my good sir. So very sorry."

"Its alright Gabriel. Just go to the pretty island right over yonder and shut up before me mind suggest the box idea agian." The snivy nodded quickly and ran to the other side.

As the two calmed down, Bill shook his head, "What the hell man? Stuffing people in a Arceus damn box, isn't that illegal?!"

"I didn't stuff them in, the interns did it." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, YOUR interns might I add!"

Seymour just rolls his eyes, "Oh stop being such cry baby and just open up the rest of the contestants."

Bill sighed. "If we get sued or arrested because of this, I'm blaming you for all this."

Seymour smiled at this. "Sucks to be you Bill, but the cameras are rolling, remember?" Bill perked up a little and groaned after hearing this. He continues to pry open the box.

This one has a yellow oricorio in it. She groaned and rubbed her head, trying to ease the headache. "Ugh. My head..." She looked around and yelled, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

"Welcome Charlie to Total Insanity Island! This is where you'll be staying."

Charlie looked at the host like he's crazy and said, "Why did three fucking monkeys attacked me?" She took a quick glance at the box and back at the floatzel. "Tell me why was I stuffed into a fucking box before I kill you!"

Seymour was struggling on not making a smile. Rating, a mad man. "Don't worry I'll tell you later. Till then, please stand over there with the snivy and wait for the others."

"Oh sure, wait for my captors who will probably kill me after this is over." She sighs, "I think I should've listen to my therapist." She walked right next to Gabriel who was chuckling at her. She looks even more irritated. "What so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it was just a yellow bird with anger issues warning the ugly twat," At the background, Seymour says 'I heard that!' "Its just funny haha!" Charlie scoffed and rolled her eyes at the fool.

The next contestant to be in a box was a Pyroar. "Ah, welcome Mufasa to Total Insanity Island."

The pryoar just looked confused by the name. "Uhh, My name isn't Mufasa, its Blaze."

Seymour tilted his in confusion. "Wait what? I thought we got him. Weird...oh well, a replacement will do. So what's up?"

Blaze looked up. "The clear sky if you ask me."

The floatzel's eye twitched. "Real charmer aren't you? Well just stand with the british asshole and pissed-off bird and keep your mouth shut."

"Sure thing dirty water weasel." He said with a smug smile.

Seymour glared at him and was about yell at him until one of the boxes was shaking like its possessed. "Bill?"

Bill nodded. "On it."

He opened the box with two pokemon falling out. The first one was a quilava and the other was a mareanie. The mareanie was glaring at him darkly. "Be my slave!"

"For the love of Arcues, will you shut the hell up you fucking devil child!" The quilava yelled at the mareanie.

"I order you to stop cursing!"

"Try me you crazy fucking bitch!"

Seymour was laughing yelling at each other. "Ha! Drama in the first freaking episode. Man being host is awesome!"

Bill decided to intervene the two's yelling competition. "Mason, Arya! Will you two just shut up already! You both acting like children."

Arya was the first to respond. "But he started it for not being my slave!"

"Who would be your damn slave you sociopath?" He said walking away from her to the group and crossing his arms.

"So do you like Total Insanity yet Mason me ol' pal?" Gabriel chuckled.

Mason didn't looked at him and simply said. "Shut. Up. Gab."

Arya glares at Mason then at the floatzel, who wasn't even effect by it. "Give me the money, NOW!"

Seymour looked at her and smiled like he stolen candy from a baby munchlax. "Sorry little miss shortcake, but the only way you can get that money is by winning and hopefully not get eliminated. But please Miss shortcake, stand with the group and chill for a bit." Arya glared dagger at him then sighs in annoyance and stood with the others, also making sure to stay as far away from Mason as possible. The next box opened and it has nobody in it. "Huh. Why isn't there a pokemon in here?" He said, unnoticed that there was one right behind him.

"Maybe because there wasn't one to begin with." Seymour jumped and screaming while everybody else was surprised that there was a lotad with a necklace was right behind Seymour. "Hey everyone, the names Luri. Nice to meet you all... well some of you that is." As he says that, Arya and Charlie both glared him.

Seymour recovered from the surprise and said. "Hey Luri, umm how did you get behind me without me or in fact, everybody not noticing you?"

Luri sighs. "Its a thing where nobody even sees me. But I'm alright with it." He admits.

"You know, that could be very useful at the upcoming challenges. Now please stand with the others and hopefully don't disappear." The lotad nodded and walked to the others. Though he was no where to be seen on the camera. As Bill grabs the next box, Seymour thought out loud. "I remember about this one guy that can somehow turn invisible just by turning. Killem, Kellan?"

"I think that's just a myth." Bill said prying the box. Seymour shrugs thinking its a myth too.

The next box has a shuppet and a crobat sleeping together peacefully. "Aww, Izaya and Juvia look so cute together, it just makes me not wanna wake them up, Billy me boy?"

"With pleasure." Bill picked up the box and shook it as violently as he can. The result is the two waking up from it, screaming.

"WH-WHAT THE H-ELL!?" Izaya yelled out.

Juvia, unlike Izaya, was screaming in joy "Weehee!" Bill stopped and gently put down the box and helped out the dazed contestants.

"So how was your sleep you two?" Seymour said with his usual smile.

"Very good, I didn't even know ghosts can sleep." She looks at the garbage island and was completely amazed. "Wowww, so pretty, what is it?"

Izaya looked at island for himself and grimaced at its state. "Its a island, a shitty one too."

Seymour glared at the crobat for the insult. "Hey this place isn't 'shitty' ya brat, this whole island is the perfection of perfect!"

"Do you even know the definition of perfect?" He deadpanned.

Seymour's eye twitched rapidly. "Do you know the definition of me can kicking you out at anytime and day, right?" Izaya was about to answer him but was cut off. "Zip it and go to the others." The two obeyed while Izaya muttered 'prick'.

The next pokemon that is in a box is a riolu. She yawned and rubbed her eyes looking at where she is. "What is this place?"

Seymour said in dramatic voice. "This, Hikari, is a place of honor and dishonor, the place of wickedness of thou fiends, the place of man's world of fanfi-"

Mason at the background yelled out. "Just say Total Insanity Island damnit!"

"... Total Insanity Island like the quilava said..."

"Well thanks on accepting me. I really hope I meet very strong opponents here. But anyways, is my brother here?"

Seymour nodded. "Yep" He points to the many boxes on the boat. "He's somewhere in there. So you'll have to wait a little bit, alright?"

She looked a bit worried, but nodded anyways and gone to where the rest of the pokemon were. "Hello there, the names Hikari, what's your name?" She kindly bowed to Charlie.

The oricorio smied at the riolu. "Oh, you don't know my name huh? Well lets spell it out like we're in highschool." She then made some cheerleading poses and sang out her name. "Ok, its starts with a C-H to the A-R to the L-I-E! What's that spell? CHARLIE!" She end the poses with shacking her wing like she got pom-pom. This made Hikari clapping to her and Juvia giggling while repeating Charlie's name. They were about continue speaking to each other until the next box opening up.

In the next box was a bayleff. When she opens her eyes, she immediately glared at the floatzel. "You kidnapped me you piece of shrek! You hate girls don't you?! You ignorant man bastard!"

Seymour, keeping a passive look, just casually says. "Yeah, I'm still questioning myself why I accepted you to be one of the contestants."

"Maybe because I'm a girl! You would harass cute, innocent girls into doing dangerous things, huh?!" She yelled, about to use vine whip on him.

"No damn it! I treat girls as equals to boys. That means I will harass all of you on doing dangerous things. So can you please just stand with the others and be quite." She still glares at him while walking away. When she did gone to group, however, she hiss on every boy who was staring at her funny... or just looking at her direction. Seymour groaned. "Shesh. Feminists are everywhere nowadays."

Bill made a grunt in agreement. "Yeah, and now some of them are identified as weird things now. The whole world crazy." Bill sighs.

The next contestant this time was a mawile with a eyepatch. Apparently she was fully awake and she looks as calm as a daisy. At first she has a passive face, but then it turned into a kind, innocent smile. "Hello everyone, my name is Jiaying, but you can call me Juri."

Seymour has a sweat drop on his forehead and he actually forced a smile. "W-welcome Juri t-to Total Insanity Island. I h-hope you do great in the upcoming challenges."

Her smile grew even bigger. "Thank you very much host." She walks to the other contestants and stood with them while Seymour sighed full of relief. "Can I be your friend?" She said kindly towards Blaze.

Blaze smiled at her. "Sorry, but handsome people, like myself, don't befriend with others that has two mouths, especially on one so hideous."

Juri kept on smiling. "Your end is near."

"Wait what?"

"I said your really funny, tehe." She innocently said. The pyroar looked at for skeptically, but shrugged it off.

Bill was going to grab a box until it caught on fire. "Oh crap put it out Bill! Put it... out?" The on fire box was then opened with a alolan marowak walking out unscathed with her bone staff. When she was fully out, Bill pushed the box to the ocean.

The marowak looked a little disappointed as the box was put out. "What a waste for a beautiful flame to be put out at a mere instant."

"Sorry Ziikunfen, but if I let that happen a little bit longer, then we say bye bye to the contestants, the show and my views." Bill cleared his throat, "Oh yeah, also his paycheck."

"Yes, I understand." She walked away but then stopped and looked towards the host and chef. "But, if there is another beautiful flame that is put out by your tainted hands, well, you'll be _fired_ from your jobs." She giggles while going to the others.

The two stood there completely confused at what she said. "Di-did she just threatened us, but then turn it into a pun?" Bill questioned.

Seymour shook his head and face palmed himself. "I don't want to think about, just open the rest of the contestants." Bill nodded and proceed to grab a box

Bill opened the next with a sleeping skarmory in it. Bill was about to shake the box until Seymour intervened. "Let me do this." He inhaled then yelled out. "WAKEY, WAKEY EGGS AND BACEY!"

The skarmory just casually opened her eyes and retorted. "Sorry but I don't think you can make anything at all."

Seymour looked a little pissed off by that. "Oh yeah? Well your... uh... beak is weird!"

She smirked at this. "What was that? I didn't get that, I don't speak idiot." Almost everyone was either chuckling and laughing at the floatzel.

Seymour's eyes was twitching again and looks as if he was about to explode. Thankfully, Bill decided to step in. "Silver, go over to the others before I might as well kick you out myself."

Silver rolled her eyes. "Okay fine you big pink furball." Bill gave her a menacing glare which made her stop and walk to the others. She stood right next to Zoe which apparently made her blush a little bit.

"Wow, you're amazing." She complimented. She, for some odd reason, got hearts in her eyes. "M-my name is Zoe."

Silver smiled at her. "Its good to meet you Zoe, I hope we become good friends."

Zoe whole face was completely red. "Y-ye-yes, really g-good friends." She stuttered.

Blazed saw how red Zoe's face and smirked, yelling out. "Ha! Gayyy!" Zoe growled at him but then stopped as she noticed that Silver was giggling at the insult. She will keep an eye at him.

Back with the host and chef, Bill rubs Seymour's shoulder trying to calm him down. "Let me do the talking for this aight?" The floatzel heavily sighed and nodded.

The next box this time has a bidoof in it. With a voice of what must be a angle, he yawned with grace. "My oh my. Where am I?"

"Total Insanity Island Shane. Here is one rule you should always obey," He then gone up close and personal. "Don't sing a single song and your life span might be longer. Clear?"

"Yeah sure whatever." Shane points to the group, more specifically the girls. "But are those fine ladies be in this too?"

"Yeah, why you want to know beaver?"

Shane smiled mischievously. "Oh no reason." He ran towards Juvia. "Hey, do I know you? Cause you look a lot like my next girlfriend."

Juvia looked at him confused "Girl-friend?" She took a moment of thought then responded. "I think my friend called me 'girl-friend' before."

"Oh yeah, and who is he?"

Izaya stepped in front of Juvia. "Me, asshole. Now back off." He said darkly.

Shane wasn't even fazed by that. "No thanks, but how about you, me and this lovely lady have a little threesome."

Izaya looked at him with a blank face while Juvia looked more confused than ever. "Why not?" She questioned Izaya.

He was about to say something until a loud scream that was coming from the box. "AAAAAHHHH SOMEBODY HALP ME, HALP!"

Shane winked at the two while keeping his handsome smile. "We'll talk about this agreement later." He walks away to see who else to flirt with.

"Juvia, promise me you wont talk to him again... ever, okay?" Izaya told the shuppet. She tilted her head but nodded, trusting her friend.

Bill opened the box, with a gabite immediately running out and kissing the dock. "Finally I'm free I say, free! The mission is successful, the bandit contin-" He stopped when he just now noticed that there was a whole group of pokemon staring at him, making him froze up.

Seymour waved in front of the gabite. "Yo, Flannel? You there?"

The gabite was out of his trance but was still shaking. "Y-yes, apologizes a-are in need, so sorry."

"Good, now just calm down and don't make yourself look any more weirder to the others alright?" Flannel nodded and walked cautiously to the group and kept quite.

The next box has a miltank in it. She fell out of the box, face first. "Ow, dag nabbit." She said with a southern accent. "Is this how y'all get into these game shows, 'cause I think theres a better way."

Seymour chuckled a little. "Maybe for others Mickie, but for me, boxes are like the ultimate way to travel."

Mickie looked at him as if he grown a second head. "I'm guessing your one of them crazy folk I'd reckoned?"

"Oh please, everybody is insane in there own. Like how that mareanie wants everybody to be her servants."

"Be quiet fool!"

"Like Mason said, try me." Seymour countered. "Now Ms. Mickie, can you please stand in line with the others?"

Mickie nodded and stood with the group, though was quickly flirted by Shane. "Y'know, I actually have a thing about my girls being thicc."

Mickie looked angry and ready to punch the beaver. "Step away, before I make you look more worse than a moewth getting bodyslamed by a machamp, ya hear!"

Again, he wasn't even fazed by the threat, and his smile has grown a little bit more wider. "Heh, if it was you that those it, I wouldn't mind at all." His face was grabbed and thrown to the water. He giggled like nothing had happened and swam back to other to flirt some more.

The next box Bill picked up started to shake and knocks can heard. As Bill opened it, a alolan raichu came out quicker than lightning. She inhaled and yelled at Bill, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I don't like being in small spaces. There scary!" She then tightly hugged the wigglytuff. "Thank you!"

"Get off of me weird child!"

Seymour pulled the raichu off of him. "Okay, calm down Candy, you can hug bunny boy over here after we're done gathering the contestant."

She saluted to Seymour."Okey dokey Mr. hosty!" She then rides her tail to the group and started to talk with Juri. "Hey, hey the names Candy, you look like a fearsome beast with that head growing onto you."

The mawile quietly said. "And its not for show either."

"What was that?" Candy asked.

"Oh nothing. Anyways my name is Jaiying, but my friends calls me Juri." She said pulling her hand out. Candy giggled and graciously shook her hand.

The box that Bill was about grab was suddenly sliced into hundreds of pieces. A dewott emerged from the pile, putting back his shell at his side. "Why was in a-" He was suddenly knocked over by the riolu. "HIKARI!?"

"Hey Mizu!"

He face palm himself and shook his head. "Damn it Hikari, I told you not to come here!"

Hikari wagged her finger at him "And leave my brother alone in this dangerous place, nah-ah."

"That's not the po-"

Seymour cleared his throat. "Sorry for interrupting your little family reunion, but we're on the clock here so can we skip all that. So can you two go to the group and be silent." They both nodded, though Mizu looked annoyed by her sister.

Bill grabs a box and put it down. Apparently, the pokemon inside it was banging the box like its no tomorrow. "Get me out of this damn box, now!" The voice demanded

There was also another voice. "You know, the more you yell, the more stupider you look."

The more violent voice gets louder. "SHUT UP BUG BOY!"

The other voice sighs. "Why did they have to stuff me with an annoying bat doesn't know how to shut up." The box was then suddenly blown to bits by a dragon pulse. Inside it was a noivern and a injured ninjask. "O-ouch."

"Welcome, Valerie and Vincent, to TII! How was it, being inside a box?" Seymour said with his casual smile

Vincent groaned, shaking off the pain. "Sub-par if I had a better sleeping partner."

Valerie growled at him. "Keep talking and I will put you in the box and see if it can float."

"Hey that's my idea!" Seymour yelled. "Now, can you two please stand with the group. Also, Va, please don't injure the others, not yet at least."

Valerie rolled her eyes. Her and Vincent stood far away from each other. Gabriel greeted the flying bug. "Name's Gabriel, and you sir are funny."

"Thanks, but the bat was to easy of a foo-"

He then got smacked by a focus blast in face by Valerie. "Keep talking shit and you will feel like shit, douchebag."

Seymour chuckles to himself at the drama coming from the two. The next box has a braixen in it. As she was finally awake, she froze up at seeing the multitude of pokemon staring at her.

Bill shook his sideways. "Jeez allot of these guys are a bunch of pansies." He muttered. "Cinder! Stand tall and speak NOW!"

The braixen perked up and quickly said, "H-hello everyone my n-names Cinder! I hope we get along!"

"Good, now go stand there with the fools and keep quite, am I clear?!"

"Y-yes s-sir!" She saluted to the chef and ran to the stood right next to Flannel, whom was blushing like a complete idiot. She took notice and looked away.

He cleared his throat getting her attention, and spoke in haiku. "The day feels brighter/Your name is Cinder is it/My name's Flannel." Cinder looked a little shock then shyly smiles at him.

"Alright everyone, only a few more lovely contestants left and we'll get this party started!" Seymour exclaimed.

As he said that, Bill pried open the next box, which contains a flygon and a krokorok, both of which was stuck cause how small the box is. "Hey can someone help us, we're kinda stuck." The krokorok asked.

"Hehe, welcome to Total Insanity Island. Bill, help Scatter and Matt from the best transportation of the world, please." Bill groaned and helped pull the two out of the box.

Scatter stretched out body. "Thanks, but why did you have to make us get knocked out by damn monkeys."

The host just shrugged his shoulders. "Better if you unconscious than awake. It make its a little more... peaceful."

Matt looked at him confused. "That makes absolutely no sense. If they wake up inside the box, then they'll surely freak out."

"If so, then more drama will occur which equals to more views." He retorted. "Sorry but, we're in the verge of time here so can you please go to the contestants and wait there, we nearly got everybody."

"Yeah, sure." They walked to the others. When she is sure the host wasn't looking at them, Scatter made a hand gesture and coo-coo sounds that made the floatzel looked crazy, this made Matt giggle a little bit.

Bill put down the next box. As he about to pry it open, the box suddenly exploded. Inside the now destroyed box was a absol that was covered in soot, holding something burning. "Ow" Was all he said before falling to unconsciousness. There was another one, an espurr, who wasn't even touched by the explosion... somehow.

Seymour and Bill was laughing at the absol's misfortune. "I knew it would be a good idea to put a toaster inside the box with Dust. I need to give the interns a raise. Anyways, get him a potion or something to wake him up." Bill walks inside one of cabins. Seymour turned his attention unscathed espurr. "So how was your first instance of Total Insanity Island Elric?"

The espurr smiled. "It was funny with Dust being in the box, he was going crazy on the toaster. Also my name isn't Elric, its Eric."

Seymour face palmed and groaned. "Again? Well there goes there raise." He frowned but then it turn into a chuckle for giving the interns less money.

Bill came back with a potion and bucket full of cold water. He applied the potion first then spilled the water at the absol's face, effectively waking him up. "Get in the tardis!" He yelled out, he quickly calmed down from his dream. "Note: never make a laser gun out of a toaster in a small space. End result, and as per usual, destruction. Side note: claustrophobia is a bitch. "

Seymour chuckled at him. "Sucks to be you man. Though I wouldn't mind a few explosions in me show, gets the viewers pumping."

Eric jumps in front of the two excitedly. "Yeah, yeah! Plus, its like magic but makes everything go boom!"

Dust shook his head, groaning at the two's 'suggestion'. "You know, that's not helping at all."

"Alright you two, go to the group of insane people and wait for a few." Dust nodded walked while Eric ran to the others. Seymour looked at the two then sighed, turned to the chef. "Out of everybody here, those two are the only ones that I actually like." Bill rolled his eyes, picking another heavy box.

Back at the group, Eric immediately grabbed everybodies attention. "Hey guys, wanna see a 'MAGIC' trick!" He yelled, putting more emphasis on the word magic.

The first one to respond was Candy, clapping her hands and bouncing on her tail. "Oh, oh I want see, I want to see!" She excitedly said. A few others wanted to see the trick.

Eric looked around the beach spotted a lone smooth rock from the heaps of trash. He picks up the rock then show it the others. "Now everybody, I will make this rock disappear!" With that said, he flick his hand quickly, and truth be told, the rock was no where to be seen in his hand.

A few of the contestants made audible gasps while others were skeptical. Va looked a little annoyed and approached the espurr giving him a glare. Eric stood still and was sweating while the bat goes behind him and pulled out the same rock he used for his magic trick. She drops the rock in front of him. "Keep practicing kid." She said going back to her original spot. Eric looks down in sadness, which made a few of the contestants glare at Valerie.

Mizu stood in front of Va while crossing his arms. "You should apologize to him, he was just trying to have fun."

Mickie joined in with Hikari. " Yeah, what he said, the poor fella' only wants to be friendly."

Va looked at the two and the sad espurr, and sighed. She walked up to Eric. "I-im ve-ery sorry Eric." She stuttered, almost tearing up. "I didn't w-want you to be sad." She told him.

Eric looked at her thoughtfully then bowed to her. "Its... its okay, I'm fine now, thank you." She bowed back and gone back to her spot. Though, Hikari looked at her skeptically.

Meanwhile, Dust and Matt were talking amongst themselves. "So, since your some kind of scientist, I guess you done some inventions."

The absol stood up proud. "Yes, the one and only. I made and create many things to help bring society to the golden age."

"No wonder, I'm betting it takes a long while on making them too."

Dust chuckled. "Heh, not as long as this daft author making this chapter."

The krokorok looked at the scientist for a second before asking a question. "Hey, you wouldn't mind if I'd help you with your inventions? I could tinker it a little bit if you want."

Dust smiled and nodded at question. "Sure you can. Now all we need is a subject who would test out the inventions." He said thoughtfully looking at the contestants. His thoughts were interrupted by the thud of the box hitting the dock.

The next contestant was a torrecat. He was soundly asleep. The host has gotten an idea and whisper into Bill's ear. The wigglytuff nods and goes to the side of the box. Seymour starts to shake him a little and said in a low voice "Yo, Randall, buddy. I got something you may or may not like."

Randall starts to wake up but... "THIS IS TOTAL ISANITY!" Bill yelled out, kicking the box on the side. The torrecat fell out and face first into the dock. Both the host and the chef laughed as the Randall get up and ease the pain of his nose.

He growled at the two. "Is this how you treat your villain?" He said low enough so the other contestants wont hear. "This is unacceptable."

Bill got up to Randall's face. "Yeah, so? We got at least five of them. Your just another one of them that will squashed by the 'heroes.'"

Randall stare at Bill then smiles evilly. "You maybe right, you pink furball. But know this, I'm more smarter, more stronger than the rest of them, the money will be mine." He walks away to others and said his greetings. He sat next to the lone Valerie. "Out of everybody here, you look like you know what you are doing.

Va glanced at him. "You look like that too. Keep that up and you'll be a valuable ally or a major threat, cat."

He chuckles at her. "Why thank you bat," He said sarcastically "And the same to you."

The next box opened with sneasel still sleeping... with him sucking his thumb like a baby. The group saw this laugh at him while others were shaking there heads. The sneasel starts to wake up and notice that the pokemons were laughing at him. He then saw his thumb was still in his mouth and quickly put it away, blushing. "Great Gale, your first expression is the person sucking his thumb."

Seymour shook his head still laughing at the sneasel's misfortune. "First expression indeed Gale. Now your the runt of the litter box. Its going to be fun messing with you!"

Gale looks down in disappointment. "Fuck my life." All he said, making his way to the group who was still laughing at him. He move to the only person who wasn't laughing at him. He was about to say his greetings to Valerie but was instead scolded by her. He found a lone space of the beach and sit down to think about life.

Inside the box was two shiny salazzles falling out. This confused Seymour until the one of the salazzles was glowing and then turn into a zorau. "Hehe, that almost got me. Welcome Orochirastu and Bob to Total insanity island.

Orochi gasped and stood up immediately. "I'm in Total Insanity! Yay!" She then waves at the camera. "Hey father, hey mother, hey classmates, hey teacher, hey Superm-" She continues on saying hello to everybody she knew.

Seymour looked at her for a moment then turn his attention to the... floatzel? Him and Seymour does the same action like moving there head, making the same facial expression, and even flexing there mussels. The only thing the copy didn't do was poking the eyes with their finger. "Ow, dick." The copy then turn back into a zorua who was rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry Bob, but the only person who would have that sexy as hell face is me and me only."

Bob perked up and looked at him like his insane. "How do you know my real name? I did remember saying Qwerty in my audition."

Seymour shrugged his shoulders. "I have my reasons."

"Well can you call me Qwerty from now on? I really, REALLY despised my real name."

"Sure thing Qwerty, just don't steal this lovely face and we're cool."

Back with the salazzle that was almost done. "-oker and hey that weird kid at the back. I'll win for all of you in TII!" Orochi turned to the host. "Hey Mr. host when are we going do something? I want to see some blood spill and bodies fall. Hehehe" She laugh maliciously.

Qwerty step back from her, so did the chef that was listening in. Seymour looked creep out himself but kept smile. "Well the second part about bodies falling will be in the first challenge, so you'll get see some pain from everybody." Orochiratsu squeal in joy and skipped her way to join the group of insane and sane. Qwerty looked at the host and walked to the other contestants while making sure to be far away from sadist salazzle.

Bill walked up to Seymour and puts down the final box. "Was it really a good idea having a creep like her in the show?"

The host looks the other way, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah that's bad idea number one. I don't even think we need a sadist, they're just f'ed up in the head."

"Like you?"

"Pfft. I'm not a sadist, I just like seeing people in pain. Anyways, hopefully that's the last crazy person we got."

The box Bill put down has its cover completely destroyed with a cacturne coming out. She walked slowly and looked at everybody with glee. She crack her shoulders and breathes in then yell with ferocity. "WASUP' MOTHAFUCKAS!" Almost everybody stepped back away from her while Flannel screamed 'Why is the devil here!?'

The floatzel groaned. "I'd completely forgot about her, spoke to fucking soon." He said to himself. "Hello Lilith, looks like being in a box made you a little piss."

"Hehe, this place is going to explode, I'll win, used the money and obliterate this piece of stench you call a island. Tehe."

Seymour look slightly annoyed by her. "Yeah, _if_ you win, which is more slimmer than Shane getting a love interest."

Lilith made a creepy smile to host then saw someone of interest. She walks towards the group, which they moved away, and she stopped right in front of the gabite. She spread apart her arms out. "Hey there Flanny, wanna hug?"

Flannel shook his head likes it the end of the world. "Hell to the no crazed she-devil!" She hugged him anyways with Flannel screaming in agony.

Seymour got in front of the camera with his usual smile. "All right me lovely audience, this is the insane cast Bill and I accepted. After this we will show them around the camp and our first ever challenge. Do you feell the adrenaline pumping through your body, cause I am. My name is Seymour, your host, and welcome to TOTAL INSANITY ISLAND!"

"SOMEBODY HALP ME!"

*STATIC*

* * *

 **Anyways hope you guys like my cringe worthy writing/typing. I really do hope you guys like it and PM me if need to do something better. Also PM me or review if you think I did a bad job with your character and need me to change it. Anywho C.L. going home.**


End file.
